1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a gear system, having driven gears and supporting parts to support the driven gears, and an image forming apparatus having the gear system.
2. Related Art
A plain bearing, which holds a rotatable shaft in a bush and has no rotor is known. In order to have the shaft to slidably rotate in the bush, the plain bearing may be configured to have a lubricant reservoir, in which lubricant for the shaft is filled, in a position between the shaft and the bush so that lubricity between the shaft and the bush is improved.